


The Holiday

by Meloenijs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: Reel Torchwood, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloenijs/pseuds/Meloenijs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Jack both have trouble with love. They decide to house-swap. Will it finally lead them to real love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holiday

 

 

 

_I have found almost everything ever written about love to be true.  
Shakespeare said, "Journeys end in lovers meeting. "  
What an extraordinary thought. Personally, I have not experienced anything remotely close to that... but I`m more than willing to believe Shakespeare had.  
I suppose I think about love more than anyone really should. I`m constantly amazed by its sheer power to alter and define our lives. It was Shakespeare who also said, "Love is blind." Now, that is something I know to be true.  
_

 

_  
_

 

There are all kinds of love, but I am experiencing the cruellest kind. The one that almost kills its victims. It’s called unrequited love. For over a year now, I have been in love with Owen Harper. The absolute worst year of my life, because I have been in love with a man who does not and will not love me back. Just the sight of him at the moment, standing in his casual suit, talking to our editor. My heart starts pounding, my throat thickening, and I can’t swallow. The usual symptoms.  
  
“Don’t tell me you still love him?” Kathy Swanson, writer of the crime column and my confidante. I’ve told her about the – very short - time we were together, and how we stopped after I found out he was shagging Diane Holmes, the drip from Maintenance.  
“No! You know we broke up after Diane,” I replied. Of course it’s over. Completely.  
  
“It’s just, I always see you two together. He cheated and you stayed friends? It’s not healthy, you know.”  
“I was head over heels. He came swanning into the office, all self-assured and I was completely lost. Everybody knew. Oh god, does it look like I’m crying right now?” Of course I wasn’t upset at the thought of what I’d so briefly had and lost so quickly. It was just some dust in my eye.  
“No, no, it just looks like you’re blinking a lot. Gwen, did he ever actually tell you he loved you back?”  
Sure he had, at least twice. Sort of. You know how it’s like, they just say back ‘You too.’, but that counts, right?  
  
“Yeah, he has. A couple of times actually.” I briefly glanced over to where Owen stood, drinking and being charming and lovely and… Oh bugger.  
“Look, Gwen. When your guy cheats on you, you’re not supposed to stay friends with him. Call him names, throw things at him, shout all you like, but don’t do his bloody laundry.”  
I glared at her. “I don’t do his laundry. Did someone tell you that? No, all we do is e-mail. And sometimes we phone. When she’s not there. Every so often we talk for hours, he’s a great talker.” I’m so pathetic. I know.  
  
“Gwen, did you file your story yet?” Our editor, the slave driver. Best get back to work. During a party.  
I threw Kathy an apologetic look. “Sorry. Better go and finish it.”  
  
  
Weddings. Why did I choose to report weddings again? This will just make me bitter eventually. _‘groom`s best friend spoke for many guests when he said, ``Hilary will open Edward’s eyes…’  
_ “What’s it like to be so committed to work, while the rest of us are slumming?” Owen was leaning in my doorway, in a definitely very flirty pose.  
“You mean, what is it like to be the only one left to finish their story? Hold on, let me finish this.”  
“I’ve got you something for Christmas.”  
“Oh, I’ve got you something too.” I opened the drawer to take his gift, a limited edition of Vesalius’ ‘ _De humani corporis fabrica_ ’. Owen writes the medical column and likes to think he is an important doctor.  
“Ah yes, I haven’t actually got your gift here. I must have misplaced it somewhere, maybe in the car. But you’ll look hot in it.” He smiled that smile, like I was the most important person in his life. He knew how to push my buttons, so I quickly handed him my gift to save myself further embarrassment.  
“It’s not exactly something hot, but happy Christmas.” I smiled weakly at him while he unwrapped the paper.  
“A limited edition. Where’d you get this?” His brown eyes were aimed at me.  
“That little place in the Royal Arcade we found.”  
  
“Attention everyone. Could everyone gather round here? Just a couple of minutes.” The shouts of our boss interrupted. I hate that man and his timing.  
  
“Well, first of all, a very happy Christmas to every one of you. Now, we`re not officially closed, as you very well know. But we are going to try and get by this week with a smaller-than-normal staff. Now, before some of you rush off on holiday I do have one rather important announcement. This affects Gwen. Where are you, Gwen Cooper?”  
What have I done now? “Here, sir.”  
  
“A wedding was privately announced earlier today, which I want Gwen to report about, between our very own Owen Harper and Diane Holmes! Congratulations.”  
Oh. I felt my heart breaking all over again, the pieces shattering, never to be found again. The bastard was chatting me up earlier and forgot to mention he was getting married. It was all I could do not to burst into tears.  
  
Keep breathing, Gwen. In and out. In and out.  
I was still struggling to get my emotions under control when Owen looked my way. I couldn’t read anything in his eyes, so I just smiled. I’m sure it must’ve looked very convincing.

 

As soon as possible without looking impolite, I rushed home. I didn’t feel like walking the whole end through a snowy Cardiff, so I took the last train to Cathays.  
Ten minutes later I was home and let myself go. I held the biggest cry-party ever.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“Jack!” John threw the door to their bedroom open, only to immediately dodge a trainer aimed at him. “Look Jack, I did not sleep with her!”  
“Right, because your receptionist needs to work ‘till three in the morning,” Jack said, waving his arms around dramatically.  
  
“She just wanted to hang out, a bunch of us were working late,” John sighed.  
“Ok. Fine. Swear on my life you didn’t sleep with her. Tell me you didn’t cheat on me.”  
John sighed again, “I love you, Jack. I really do.”  
  
Jack glared at him in response. “Your receptionist? Really John? This is why I never wanted a civil union. This is why I told you not to get rid of your house. You won’t change, John. I knew you’d just go and cheat on me.”  
He walked around the room, picking up some of John’s stuff.  
  
“Can you calm down a moment? I know we’ve had problems for over a year, and I know you don’t want to deal with it, but we have to.”  
“Oh I’m aware of the problems we’ve had. I should’ve listened, everyone told me you wouldn’t settle down for just one guy, but I thought if I could do it for you, you would too. For me.” He looked at John’s eyes, pleading silently to tell him the truth.  
  
“You’ve been so busy lately, Jack. Your Blackberry is sleeping more with you than I am! You’ve even installed a video room in the house. And don’t get me started on our sex-life, because I can’t even remember the last time.” John slowly inched closer, all the while staring in Jack’s eyes.  
  
“So you’ve definitely slept with her,” Jack said, throwing John’s stuff in his arms, “Get out please.” He ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs. “You know, John, I don’t think you ever really loved me. Sure, the sex was great when we had it, but you loved the idea of you and me more than you love me. So you could go around and say you tamed Jack Harkness.” He opened the front door and pointed John out.  
  
“I did my best. If that isn’t enough for you, I don’t know what is, Jack. You know you’ve screwed up every relation you’ve ever had. It’s what you do.” John said, stepping outside.  
Jack’s response was throwing the door in his face.  
“You know how I feel about you, Jack. There’s nobody like you, you just don’t want to be what I need. You know what I mean. And look, we just broke up, and you’re not reacting! You have commitment problems and you won’t admit it.”  
  
Jack appeared on the terrace above John’s head. “Because I don’t. Look, it’s over John. We might as well be honest. Did you sleep with your receptionist or not? Just put me out of my misery.”  
John sighed again, looking everywhere but at Jack. “Yes I did, okay? I slept with her. She’s young, she’s available. I’m not proud of it. You should know that.”  
Jack disappeared back into the house, opening the front door again to throw some clothes at John.  
“I’ll send you your things later. Now get out.”  
  
  
Jack found himself alone in front of his computer, ready to search locations for a holiday. It would be right what he needed, he thought, some rest and quiet. Alone. At Christmas. He clicked a site that promised the best vacation a man could wish. Maybe not. The next site sounded better, vacation-rentals. It could be exactly what he needed, disappear and hole up in a house somewhere.  
  
 _Where do you want to go?_  
“Where do they speak English? Hmm… Let’s try Wales.” _Pick a city or region.  
_ “How should I know? Right, Cardiff it is.”  
 _Barn converted to modern house._ “Yeah, more like replaced by a ruin,” Jack scoffed.  
 _Old_ _Victorian house with front garden, complete with fireplace to snuggle up on cold winter nights. Located just ten minutes away from the centre of Cardiff.  
_ “Perfect.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Tea. Tea would help, it always does. I moved around the kitchen carefully, so I wouldn’t start crying again. I spotted Myfanwy’s empty bowl and quickly gave her some leftovers. No more warm water left for tea, which led to me fiddling with matches while trying to get the stove going. Why should I even try? It’s not like it’ll get Owen to love me. I glanced down, where the gas was pouring out. Slowly, I leaned down, inhaling the gas. _Ding._ My laptop brought me to my senses, what was I doing? I threw open a window, deeply breathing in the fresh air. I stood there, leaning in the window, heaving badly. I was in a low point. _Ding._ I turned around to my laptop, finding a chat conversation open.  
 ** _  
Jack_** _: I’m interested in renting your house. Would it be available this Christmas? You could be a real lifesaver.  
 **Gwen:** The cottage is only available for home exchange, we switch houses, cars, everything. Where do you live?  
 **Jack:** Los Angeles. Sounds wonderful, by the way.  
 **Gwen:** I’ve never been there! Always wanted to go.  
 **Jack:** Great, you’ll love it. My place is a little bigger than yours.  
 **Gwen:** Not hard to be.  
 **Jack:** Just tell me one thing. Are there any men in your village?  
 **Gwen:** Zero.  
 **Jack:** When can we switch?  
 **Gwen:** Tomorrow too early?  
 **Jack:** Tomorrow’s perfect!  
  
_

 

Today was the tomorrow of yesterday, and I was sat on a plane. When a cute guy put his stuff next to me, I thought it would be a great trip. Until his wife came and told him they had the seats behind me. Bugger. Of course I was sat in the middle of two old ladies, one of which stepped on my foot – hard. Imagine me actually having some luck with this.  
  
My phone beeped. Owen. I took a deep breath to steel myself against what he had to say. _Heard you left for a holiday. How do I reach you? Owen.  
_ Don’t give in now, Gwen.  
 _We both know I need to get over you. It’s better if you don’t contact me. Gwen._  
There. I’d done it. I sniffed back a few tears.  
  
  
L.A.! I made it there in one piece, despite a bruised foot. Sun, palm trees, sand, sea… This would be perfect. I took a cab to Sunset Boulevard, full of amazing houses. The house I would be living in for the next two weeks could easily contain mine four times.  
I danced through the rooms, enthusiastically screaming like a child. There was a magnificent home cinema, a fitness room, he even had his own pool. And the bed. A big, soft, fluffy bed, just waiting to be jumped into.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“Sir? Sir!”  
Jack started. “Yes?”  
“We’re here.” Jack looked around, a quiet street covered in snow. “It’s through there, but the ice is too slippery there for a car. Think you can make it?”  
Jack frowned at the taxi driver. “No.”  
  
  
Loaded with two heavy suitcases, Jack started to make his way over to the house. He found out there was indeed a very slippery ice patch on this part of the road. “Sure, just leave me to slip and break my neck,” he muttered. Inch by inch, he made his way to the entrance.  
“Here we are,” he said, grinning up at the house.  
  
  
Jack explored the rooms cautiously, touching nothing lest something fall over. Everything looked so old. He started unpacking in the bedroom, cramming all his clothes in the tiny closet.  
He pushed his empty suitcases under the bed, noticing that the bed was rather small.  
“Right,” he glanced around the room. “Now what?” His eyes fell on the keys he’d thrown on the nightstand. “Bingo,” he grinned.  
  
  
“Watch where you’re riding,” Jack shouted at a cyclist who dare ride on the left side of the road. “God, I need a drink.”  
The local grocer had everything he needed; beer, sweets, biscuits, more beer.  
“Someone’s having a party tonight,” the cashier smiled at him.  
Jack chuckled in response. “Yeah…”  
  
  
Wrapped in a duvet and wearing two sweaters, Jack lay in bed watching telly, sipping his beer. “I’m never gonna be warm again,” he moaned. Rolling off the bed, he went downstairs to try and light the fireplace. Logs, check. Matches, check. Create fire and light logs, check. Waiting for the fire to start giving some heat, he ran through Gwen’s book collection. Boring, read that, boring, boring, boring, ooh looks interesting, boring.  
  
  
He slammed down the book with a sigh. Boring. In the seat opposite, the dog was staring at him. He stared back and growled. He stuck out his tongue, pulling up his nose and clapping his hands. “You blinked! I win.” He grinned a dazzling smile at Myfanwy.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

As soon as I found my swimming suit, I went for a quick swim. The water was heated, lovely.  
I could get used to this. Afterwards, I took a look at Jack’s DVD collection, which was massive. A whole wall was dedicated to housing them all, in the middle of which was waiting one very big telly. I picked a DVD out, but watching a film was easier said than done. There were at least six different machines, none of which had a handy little note that said: ‘I play DVD’s’. I was contemplating which one to try first when the phone went. _Front gate,_ it said.  
  
“Hello?” I was frantically flipping through the manual, trying to figure out how to operate the gates. “Can you hear me?”  
“Yes, Jack? It’s Rhys.”  
“Sorry, Jack’s not here, I’m trying to figure out how to work the gate. Oh bollo-.” _Beep.  
_ “If you heard that, I’m sorry.”

 

I ran to the front door, running outside and seeing a sleek silver convertible pulling up on the driveway.  
“I’m so sorry, I’m pretty new to the gate thing.” I’d probably unlocked a few other doors too, I would have to check that later.  
  
“It’s okay, it was pretty funny,” a sturdy built man with brown hair chuckled as he stepped out of the car. He looked good, and he actually sounded Welsh.  
“I’m Rhys, I work with John.”  
“John?” Should I know that guy? Probably not, but I was still running through everyone I know.  
“Jack’s ex.” He said it like I should’ve known. Darn.  
  
“Right.” I nodded at him like I knew all along.  
“Do you know when he returns? I came to pick up a few things.”  
“Jack’s in Wales, actually, on a holiday. I’m staying here while he’s away.”  
  
Right then, the wind decided to blow something very painful in my eye. I rubbed my eye, trying to get it out - without success.  
“Are you all right?” Rhys sounded worried. Worried! About someone he’d only just met. Okay, basic politeness, but a girl can dream. It’s not like Owen would suddenly come to his senses, blow off his wedding and come back to me.  
  
“Yeah, something just blew into my eye.” With every passing second it was starting to feel more like I had a bloody tree branch poking into my eye.  
“Oh I hate that. Here, let me.” Rhys brought his hands up and pushed my eye open.  
“Yep, you have something under your eyelid. You want me to get it?”  
“Err… okay.” It’s not like I’ll ever be able to use my eye ever again, so it didn't matter if he screwed up.  
  
“Santa Anas. The wind here is what make it so warm. Legend has it, when the Santa Anas blow, anything can happen.” Rhys managed to distract me while poking in my eye, clearing it of the dust. So maybe I had been exaggerating slightly, but it still wasn’t pleasant.  
  
 “There, that’s it. You okay, love?” He pulled back slightly, which only made me realise how close we’d been standing.  
“Better. Thank you.” I stared at him while he stepped back, offering him a smile.  
“So umm… you came here…” I trailed off, having completely forgotten what he was here for. “I came to pick up John’s laptop, for his work.” He smiled at me.  
“Oh right. Would you mind coming back tomorrow? I just want to check this with Jack’s assistant.” Wouldn’t do good to just give away laptops to random strangers, no matter how good-looking they are.  
  
“Sure, no problem.” Only then did I notice the girl who had been waiting in the car all along, now coming over to us. With a slightly wavering smile, I introduced myself to Rhys.  
“I’m Gwen, by the way. Nice to meet you.”  
“Rhys,” he gave another smile, “ and this is my Janet,” he said, putting his arm around her waist. There went my hope.  
I smiled politely at her. “Hello.”  
“See you tomorrow then, Gwen. Don’t blow away.” They made their way back to the car, Rhys offering me a small smile before driving off.  
  
I noticed an old lady with a walking rack and an assistant passing the gate, while I was definitely not tearing up. I gave a little wave. She seemed nice enough.  
  
  
Five o’clock. Add eight hours… one a.m. in London. Time to work off some jetlag. I plunged into the bed. I felt a childish glee about having all these pillows and duvet all for myself.  
I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. The sun started shining even brighter through the large windows. Sighing, I sat back up. Oh, buttons on the nightstand. I pressed the bottom one, hoping it wouldn’t blow up something valuable.  
Gotcha. Blinds came down all the windows, effectively darkening the room.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Jack lay awake in the bed, trying to get some sleep when someone started knocking on the door. Mywanwy was barking frantically at the outsider. Jack quickly pulled on a t-shirt and some track pants and stumbled down the stairs.  
  
“Who is it?” Jack asked.  
“It’s me. Hurry up, it’s freezing.” The voice outside was slurring slightly but Jack could still distinguish those beautiful Welsh vowels he’d come to love in the day he’d been here.  
“Gwen, open the door, or I swear I’m gonna take a leak all over your-“  
Jack rushed forwards, opening the door. The man on the doorstep turned around, looking at Jack in surprise. Jack stared back, looking at the gorgeous man in front of him. The man was about as tall as he was, with startling blue eyes above a cute button nose.  
  
“You’re not Gwen. Or I’m even drunker than I thought I was. I’m sorry for what I said, I wasn’t expecting you,” the man finished with a small smile.  
“I wasn’t expecting you either,” Jack replied.  
“Nevertheless, can I come in? I really have to…”  
“Yeah, of course. Sure. You had to use the bathroom.” Jack stepped aside to let the man in, eyes roaming over his backside when he walked past. Jack’s eyes were lingering on the man’s tight trousers when his mystery guest suddenly turned around to introduce himself.  
“I’m Ianto, by the way, Gwen’s brother.”  
“Oh, her brother,” Jack’s mind spontaneously made a few cartwheels at that, “I’m Jack Harkness, I’m staying here while Gwen’s away.”  
  
As he saw Ianto disappear in the small bathroom across the hall, Jack contemplated his chances. Ianto was cute, sure, but he didn’t come across as gay. Still, you never know until you try, and Jack was determined to try the best he could. Maybe a bit of innocent flirting would cheer him up. He looked in the mirror on his right, smoothing down his hair and pulling his t-shirt out of his trousers.  
  
“So, Gwen, where is she?” Ianto emerged from the bathroom with a relieved look on his face, stumbling into a table and nearly dropping the lamp on the floor.  
“She didn’t tell you?”  
“She could have done… but I might not have heard it. As you noticed, I was a bit… ” Ianto waved a hand to the door, thinking this made everything clear.  
Jack chuckled at the intoxicated Welshman. “She’s in Los Angeles.”  
Ianto raised his eyebrow, “Gwen? She never goes anywhere.”  
“Well, she listed this house on a home-exchange website and I found it. We switched house for two weeks. For the holidays. She’s in L.A. at my house, and I’m here,” Jack finished with a dazzling grin.  
  
Ianto leaned against the wall, unsure if it was because of the alcohol or the grin he’d just received. He lifted his head and looked at Jack curiously.  
“People actually do that? Amazing.”  
“Apparently, yeah. Here I am.”  
  
“She did ring me last night,” Ianto leaned closer to Jack, as if sharing something private, “I didn’t get a chance to get back to her. You know how it goes.” He let his head hang and stood straight. “I feel awful now.” Ianto seemed to consider this for a moment, then leaned into Jack once more. “Would you mind if I sat? I feel like I might bump into you.”  
Jack shook his head, amused by the Welshman’s behaviour. “Sure, take a seat.”  
  
Ianto walked past him, unwinding a brightly coloured scarf and taking off his coat. He hung them up neatly and staggered into the living room and threw himself in the couch. He looked up at Jack, who still stood where he’d left him.  
“Are you going to stay in the hallway?”  
Jack shook his head to clear it, overwhelmed by how at ease he felt with the Welshman. He walked into the living room, taking place in a seat across Ianto.  
  
“Are you feeling okay?” he asked. Ianto was swaying a bit, leaning into the couch, then sitting back up straight when he heard Jack’s voice.  
“I’m fine,” Ianto replied. “Look, I’m sorry about the intrusion. Normally when I frequent the local bar and get inordinately pissed, my big sister puts me up so I don’t get behind the wheel. Unfortunately it’s become a bit of a routine,” Ianto sighed, a flash of sadness appearing briefly on his face. “So how’s it going? I mean, up until I showed up and ruined your night.”  
  
Jack pulled a face. “Not so great actually, I’m leaving tomorrow on a noon plane.”  
“Oh,” Ianto sounded vaguely disappointed. “When did you get here?”  
“Err… about six hours ago.” Jack at least had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
“Well, we’ve sure made a great impression on you, haven’t we?” Ianto smiled at him.  
“It’s not that, I’m just not quite myself. I came here on a stupid whim. Honestly, I’ve never thought about anything less. It’s very unlike me,” Jack realised he was rambling and suddenly changed tactic, “Would you like something to drink?” He sent another megawatt smile to follow.  
  
Ianto leaned over the couch and pointed towards the cupboard. “I think there’s a bottle of brandy. Fancy a glass?”  
Jack considered it a moment before nodding. “Sure.”  
He took the bottle and started searching glasses in the unfamiliar kitchen.  
“So, I’ve totally blanked and forgotten your name. Sorry.”  
Jack looked over his shoulder at the Welshman. “Captain Jack Harkness, at your service.”  
“So, Jack,” Ianto hesitated slightly. ”Got a girlfriend? Married?”  
  
Triumphantly Jack emerged with two acceptable glasses.  
“Why? Do I look married?” Jack teased him.  
“Err… I don’t know. I was just wondering if you were…” Ianto trailed off with a blush on his cheeks.  
“No, I’m not married. Not at all,” Jack frowned. “I don’t know what that means.” He offered one of the glasses to Ianto.  
“Cheers.”  
“Cheers. And I’m not married either. If you want to know, that is,” Ianto said, still blushing.  
  
They both took a gulp of brandy, staring awkwardly at each other. Ianto scraped his throat.  
“So, is it horrible if I stay? I’ll be gone before you wake up. I promise you will never have to lay eyes on me again.” Ianto aimed a puppy-eyed look at Jack.  
“That would be a shame,” Jack muttered. “It’s fine, just let me get you a blanket.”  
“Thank you. It’s in the cupboard, on top of the Scrabble,” Ianto pointed out. After a slight pause he asked, “How is it you’re not quite yourself?”  
  
Jack pulled a thick blanket out of the cupboard and turned to face Ianto.  
“Well, I just broke up with someone. Yesterday. And I guess that I thought if I was somewhere else, I wouldn’t feel so alone over the holidays. But then I got here, and I’ve never felt more alone in my life. Big surprise,” Jack finished with a wry smile. “Bet you’re glad you knocked here.”  
  
Ianto stood up to look Jack in the eyes and responded softly, “I am, actually.” He leaned forwards so his face was just inches away from Jack’s. “Goodnight.”  
Before he had the chance to change his mind, he closed the space left between them and pressed a light kiss on Jack’s lips. He pulled back slightly and blushed, looking away.  
Jack was gobsmacked. The Welshman looked up into his eyes, sensing his confusion.  
  
“Would you mind… err I mean, would you try that again? Maybe?” Jack asked hesitantly. He hadn’t meant for this to go so far, but it felt nice. He banished all thoughts of John out of his mind. Ianto leaned in to plant another kiss on his mouth, running his tongue over Jack’s bottom lip when he pulled away. Jack looked at Ianto, taking in the faint blush across his cheekbones. Ianto mistook his gaze and asked, “Bad?”  
  
Jack chuckled and shook his head. “Just… different. It’s been a while since I’ve been kissed like that. My partner wasn’t exactly the most tender lover.”  
Ianto’s eyes were transfixed on his. “Really? It’s how I’ve always kissed.”  
Jack’s eyes dropped down to Ianto’s red lips, begging to be kissed. Jack took the initiative this time, kissing Ianto lightly. He pulled back again, licking his lip to taste Ianto’s unique flavour on them.  
  
“Maybe if I close my eyes.” Jack closed his eyes, hoping Ianto understood the hint. Ianto brought up his hands and tangled them into Jack’s hair, sweeping through the soft strands. He placed a soft kiss on Jack’s forehead, trailing down his cheek with butterfly kisses and ended nuzzling Jack’s neck. He took a deep breath, taking in Jack’s smell.  
“You smell nice. I like your aftershave.”  
“I don’t use any,” Jack opened his eyes slightly.  
“You smell like that naturally?” Ianto lifted his head from the crook of Jack’s neck, and stared disbelievingly. Jack merely chuckled and nodded, “Apparently. You know,” Jack hesitated, “considering I’m in a stranger’s house and you turned up, completely drunk and unbelievably attractive, and you probably won’t remember me anyway, I think we should have sex. If you want.”  
  
Ianto raised his eyebrow and asked, “Is that a trick question?”  
“I’m serious. Because this is what vacation is about, doing unexpected things, and you’re definitely unexpected. And you’re funny, always a bonus.” Jack smirked.  
“Never meet me when I’m sober,” Ianto answered with an eye-roll.  
“Deal.” With that, Jack threw himself at the Welshman, ravishing his mouth and stroking through the short dark hair. When the need for air became too much to ignore, they pulled away, panting slightly. “Oh, and I should warn you,” Jack said, “I’ve been told my technique is mind-blowing.”  
  
Ianto’s eyes darkened with lust. “I’ll let you know if you have room for improvement.”  
Jack grinned at that and stood up, pulling the younger man to his feet. “How do you feel about foreplay?” He fiddled with Ianto’s tie.  
  
Ianto brought his hand to Jack’s crotch, rubbing through the fabric. “I think it’s overrated.” He turned them round, and started to walk to the stairs, throwing an innocent look over his shoulder. “Coming?”  
“Oh, I’ll be coming all right,” Jack bounded after him and threw his arms around the Welshman, stopping him in front of the stairs. “I think I know a better purpose for that tie.”  
They made their way to the bedroom, leaving behind a trail of clothes.  
  
  
Jack woke in an unfamiliar bed, snuggling an unfamiliar body. Although, after last night’s memories came back to him, not so unfamiliar. Carefully he tried to disentangle his arms from around the sleeping young man. He padded barefoot over to the bathroom, splashing cold water in his face to wake him up. Gasping at the unpleasant sensation, he looked around to search his track pants. Unable to find them anywhere in the room, he gave up and just pulled on a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt.  
He made his way down to the kitchen, pleasantly surprised when he found the track pants thrown over the railing of the stairs. He pulled them on quickly, making his way over to the coffee machine.  
  
He’d tried all the controls, fiddling with them without any success, when he heard laughing behind him. Jack turned around to see Ianto fully dressed, smirking at him.  
  
“Good morning.”  
“Morning. You wouldn’t happen to know how this thing works?” Jack was getting desperate for his caffeine fix.  
“As a matter of fact, I do. I brought it over here to try and teach Gwen how to make a decent cup of coffee – without success.” Ianto walked over and looked the machine over. He frowned at Jack, “You’ve messed with the settings.” Sighing, he set to work.  
  
Jack took place at the table, watching the young man work his magic. After a few minutes of studying Ianto’s hands, a cup of coffee was placed in front of him.  
“I think you take it black, right?”  
Jack nodded, and smelled the odour of his coffee, sighing of contentment. He took a sip, and his eyes widened. “Ianto! This is the best coffee I’ve ever had, and I’ve drunk a lot.”  
Ianto smirked again, “I try my best.”  
  
Jack cleared his throat, suddenly unsure how to continue. Now that Ianto was sober, he might realise what he’d done and freak out. Stranger things had happened. “You don’t have to worry about a thing here. We’ll probably never see each other again anyway, but it was great meeting you.”  
Ianto nodded in a way that seemed to indicate he was just humouring Jack. “Definitely. And for the record, it was indeed mind-blowing. Despite my drunken fumbling.”  
  
Jack laughed at that, interrupted by a ringing phone on the table. He grabbed it and looked at the caller ID, “Tosh.” He handed the mobile back to Ianto. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to look.” Ianto glanced briefly at the screen, then disconnected the call. “I’ll call back later.”  
Jack pulled out the cereals from the cupboard and started searching for bowls. Ianto turned around and took one bowl from the cupboard behind him, handing it to Jack.  
  
“You don’t want some?” Jack asked.  
“I should probably be going.”  
“Oh yeah, I gotta get going myself in a few minutes. Flight to catch and all,” Jack said trying to act casual.  
  
Ianto went to get his coat and shrugged it on. “So listen, I know you’re leaving and absolutely not interested in getting involved but just so you know, things in my life are a bit complicated and even if you were staying, I can promise you, you wouldn’t - ”  
  
“Look, I’m a mess about this myself, and we hardly know each other.”  
“Well, I just wanted to be sure you’re okay, because somehow I find I tend to hurt people simply by being myself.”  
“I’m not going to fall in love with you, Ianto, I promise. I’m not sure I even fall in love. Not like other people do.”  
“You’re an interesting man, Mr. Harkness. It’s a shame you’re leaving. Well, you probably won’t be hearing from me, because even if you wanted to, and you clearly don’t, I have the classic male problem – I always forget to call back after a date. But since this wasn’t a date I guess I’m off the hook.”  
Ianto walked away from where he stood by the door and stopped in front of Jack. “But you know, if your flight’s cancelled, or for some reason you change your mind, I’ll be having dinner in the pub with some friends tonight. If not,” Ianto smiled wryly, “goodbye.”  
  
Jack saw him turn around and leave through the door. He stood there, turning over everything Ianto had said in his mind. The younger man had let him know, in a way, that he wanted to see Jack again despite this being intended as a one-night stand. He quickly ate his breakfast and went upstairs to pack.  
  
  
Some stranger was currently going through his bags, searching forbidden items. Going through the customs had never been Jack’s favourite part, he just had to stand still, shuffle forwards, offer his passport, stand still, shuffle forwards, wait ‘till boarding. He gazed off in the distance, thinking about a certain Welshman.  
“You’re good to go, sir.” The gruff voice cut through his thoughts.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

I woke up in a pitch black room, fumbling around blindly to find the buttons to control the sunscreens. Light burst into the room through the large windows and I shut my eyes against the onslaught. The ringing phone rushed away the latest slumbers of sleep. Grabbing it quickly, I fell back into the bed.  
  
“Hello?”  
“Where am I finding you?”  
“Owen.” Damn. I knew he’d find a way to get back into my mind.  
“I’m having some problems with a section of my book. Is it okay if I send you some pages?” How could I deny the man anything? “Well… If you need me.”  
“You know you’re my survival kit. I’m sending you the pages tomorrow, look for them, will you? Have fun today.”  
“Okay,” I mumbled. Sod it, I’m going back to sleep. Sunscreens down, hello-o oblivion.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Ianto went into his local pub, searching out a certain tall brunette. He went through the mass of bodies, his hope smashed when he saw no sign of Jack.  
  
“Ianto!” His friends called out to him.  
Sighing, he gave up and turned around to meet them. John Smith and Harold Saxon had known each other for years, but they had only been together for a few months.  
  
“Hey John, Harry,” he greeted. “How are you?”  
Their answer went unheard as he caught sight of a pair of startling blue eyes. He stood up to make sure he saw it correctly, excusing himself with his friends. Jack waved at him, smiling broadly. Ianto sat back down and beckoned Jack over, inviting him to join them at their table.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

I was driving through the neighbourhood to explore a bit when I saw the old lady who’d passed the house yesterday. She looked a bit lost, so I pulled over next to her.  
  
“Excuse me. Can I offer you a lift home?” I never could resist someone who needs help.  
“Why? Do you know where I live?” Her accent sounded vaguely English, as if she’d been trying not to let the more brash American accent dominate her speech.  
“I believe I do, yes.” She probably lived next to me.  
“Good, that makes one of us.” I smiled nervously at that in response.  
  
I pulled onto the driveway of yet another massive house, complete with gate and semi-forest. I couldn’t help feeling like a provincial girl when I gasped.  
  
“Your house is lovely!”  
“I’ve lived here for so long now. It’s changed so much, when I first came here there were only six houses. But they keep building and building. That’s how I got confused. I didn’t recognise one house.”  
“That would be very confusing,” I agreed.  
  
She fumbled with the door, unable to open it, so I stepped of the car out and opened the door for her. I handed her the walking rack and walked her to the door. She reached out a trembling hand to try and get the key in the lock.  
“Here, let me.” I took her keys and opened the door, feeling once again overwhelmed by the luxury.  
  
I spotted a messy bureau through an open door on my left, with large posters of the Cottingley fairies hung up on the walls. On one of the shelves stood a few prestigious looking awards. Impressed, I turned back to the living room where Estelle was straightening her coat. The room was covered in bits and pieces of old cameras, with a rare functional one in between. The walls were covered in more black and white photos.  
  
“Goodbye then. I enjoyed meeting you,” I said, then gathered all my courage and continued.  
“You know, I hope you don’t find this strange, but I was thinking of going out for dinner tonight, and if you’re not busy, would you like to join me?”  
Estelle looked mildly shocked and replied, “Oh my dear, the only one who ever keeps me busy would be Moses, my old cat. He’s around here somewhere. But I’d love to go with you.”  
  
  
“I was just there to deliver a message, but their photographer hadn’t shown up and since I’d always dabbled a bit in photography, I’d found myself my first real job.”  
“That’s amazing. I didn’t think things like that actually ever happened. It feels straight out of a film.” Estelle was incredible. She’d been telling entertaining stories about her work in photography and documentary the whole evening. Apparently, she had been behind the documentary that proved the girls who took the Cottingley pictures were correct, and that fairies did in fact exist, living peacefully amongst us in the forests.  
  
“I know,” Estelle smiled, “but Gwen dear, I’ve been wondering what a girl like you is doing with an old woman like me during the Christmas holidays?”  
My heart clenched and I felt my throat tighten. “I – just wanted to get away from the people I see all the time. Change of scenery, and all that.” I stared straight into Estelle’s eyes, hoping she’d accept this as the truth.  
  
She didn’t. She just raised her eyebrows at me.  
“Well, maybe just one person. My ex-boyfriend who got engaged and forgot to tell me.” I blinked rapidly, trying to force the tears back without success.  
“You poor baby. What an idiot to let you go.”  
I tried to wipe my eyes subtly with my serviette. “Thanks. He kind of is an idiot, yeah.”  
  


 

\---

 

Jack stumbled down the small stairs, groaning and nearly bumping his already thumping head against a beam.  
“This is why I normally drink water. I’m not used to drinking this much. How could those friends of yours drink so much and still be sober? I’m convinced they’re secretly aliens.”  
He walked into the kitchen where Ianto was brewing coffee. He noticed a familiar pair of boxers lying on a chair.  
  
“Huh. I was wondering where those were.” He looked down at his jogging and let his waistband snap. “Although I don’t mind going commando once in a while,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Ianto. “So, remind me, did we get up to something last night?”  
“We did not,” Ianto looked amused. “I had to half carry you up the stairs and then you passed out on my chest.”  
Jack chuckled. “Thank god that was all. I’ve been known to do much worse when drunk. It’s why I stopped.”  
  
He slumped into the chair that was graced by his boxers and leaned his head into his hands. Ianto seemed to take pity and offered him a deliciously smelling cup of coffee.  
“Don’t worry. It was kind of cute, the way you begged me to stay. And promptly started snoring.”  
Jack just groaned.  
  
He felt something vibrating against his elbow, then a piercing ringtone cut through his head, adding to the thumping. He grabbed the phone and glanced at the screen before handing it to Ianto. “Suzie. Sorry, didn’t mean to look. Again.”  
“I should probably take this,” Ianto said, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
Jack sighed and picked up his coffee. It really was heavenly. He stood up and wandered over to the window, watching Ianto on the phone outside. Tosh, Suzie, Jack. Ianto sure seemed like a busy fellow. Ianto had told Jack last night he was bisexual, and watching Ianto smile on the phone made him feel slightly jealous. Ridiculous. He didn’t have any claim over the cute Welshman. He sighed again.  
  
Ianto had finished his phone call and turned back to the house, seeing Jack through the window. He smiled and walked back indoors, to the kitchen where Jack was very busy _not_ watching through the window.  
  
“I’m thinking we should go to town, maybe grab some lunch. Get to know each other?” Ianto asked hesitantly. Jack was surprised, hadn’t they agreed not to go any further?  
“Why?”  
“Why not? I like being in your company,” Ianto said.  
  
Jack let Ianto drive, not wanting to repeat the fiasco that was his last attempt. He snuck a glance at the younger man beside him and admired the view. He barely resisted the temptation to trace that cute button nose with his finger. Ianto turned his head and caught his gaze. All they needed to perfect the moment was romantic music playing softly in the background. They both turned their heads forwards at the same time, causing them to laugh softly at each other.  
  
  
 Fancy place for _just_ a lunch, Jack thought. It was the kind of place that would lit candles during the evening and play soft romantic music.  
   
“So you’re the manager of a coffee shop?”  
“Yep. I was gifted with the skill to make divine coffee, and it seemed like such a waste not to let mankind enjoy those skills,” Ianto deadpanned.  
“What did you study in school? Did you always know you’d do this?” Jack fired his questions at Ianto.  
“Jack, I feel like I’m being interrogated. Do you always act like this on the first date?”  
“I’m sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve been on a first date. To be honest, I haven’t done a lot of dating in my life.”  
“Well, since we’ve slept together twice and had sex once, maybe we can bend the first-date rules a bit for you,” Ianto smiled.  
Jack, to his own amazement, actually blushed. “I’ll just try and be myself. Can’t be too difficult.”  
  
“Your turn now,” Ianto smirked. “What do you do? You said you were a Captain?”  
“I used to be a Captain in the RAF but I quit after an accident.”  
Jack paused to take a sip of his drink and gather his thoughts. It was years ago, but he still felt guilty about what had happened.  
“I talked my friend into joining with me. Told him it would be an adventure – we would be heroes. He got shot down.”  
Jack paused again and looked into Ianto’s eyes. He didn’t see the pity he so thoroughly hated, only understanding. He took a deep breath and continued.  
  
“After that, I started a company, Torchwood, that tracks CCTV and alerts the police when and where they’re needed. I built it from the ground up, it’s a bit my pride and joy.”  
“Wow. You do realise I’m a little intimidated now, right?”  
Jack smiled. “As long as you’re careful in Los Angeles, I don’t see a problem.”  
“What about your family?”  
  
Jack’s eyes darkened slightly before he looked away. “I don’t have any. My father and brother died in an armed robbery and I was the only one who survived. My mother couldn’t handle the loss so she committed suicide.”  
Ianto leaned over the table and caught Jack’s hand in his own, rubbing small circles over the knuckles. “I’m sorry. God, that must have been awful.”  
“She was kind enough to wait ‘till I was eighteen,” Jack cleared his throat and quickly continued, “Let’s order.”  
  
  
Ianto continued rubbing small, soothing circles over the back of Jack’s hand throughout lunch, only pausing to gobble down his own meal. They moved on to lighter subjects, laughing and generally having a good time. After lunch they went for a walk through Bute Park, following the trail of the river Taff. Deciding against taking the Aquabus down to the Bay, they walked farther into the park, resting on one of the benches in an open spot.  
Jack snuggled into Ianto, enjoying the warmth of the younger man. He was slowly but surely losing his heart to the charming Welshman, although he kept denying it to himself.  
  
  
Ianto stopped the car in front of the house, undoing his belt to walk inside with Jack. Jack turned and said, “It’s okay, you know. I won’t die if you let me walk those twenty metres alone.”  
“You could just tell me if you don’t want me to come inside,” Ianto responded.  
“It’s not that, Ianto. But I’m leaving in nine days and this is getting complicated. I’m not sure I’m ready for complicated.”  
  
Ianto took it in well. “Okay. I can see where you’re coming from. I promise I won’t be drunkenly banging on your door any time soon.”  
Jack smiled at that. “I’ll see you again, though. We’ll work something out, okay?”  
Ianto nodded, and Jack left the car. He turned around, pretending to slip on the ice, then  winked and mouthed to Ianto, “Not dead yet.”  
  
Ianto chuckled, giving Jack a small wave when he entered the house. He stared at the closed door with a forlorn look in his eyes.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

There was someone knocking on the door. Silently, I cursed myself for not closing the gate after all my guests arrived. I opened the door, prepared to shoo away some religious nutter.  
  
“Hi. Hope I’m not interrupting something,” Rhys said, indicating my clothes.  
“No, no… the more, the merrier,” I stuttered. What was it about this man that made me so nervous?  
“This FedEx was leaning on the gate. From the metropolis Cardiff, Wales.”  
“Oh, yeah, I’m helping a friend with his book, I give him notes sometimes.” There was a letter attached with a paperclip. My heart jumped a little, hoping it held a personal message. I pulled it off, merely to discover the only thing printed on it was Owen’s name. I turned it around, vaguely hoping he’d written something on the backside. Nothing. My heart plummeted into my stomach.  
  
I tried to ignore the feeling and invited Rhys along to the party.  Estelle had rounded up some of her friends in the knowledge that I still didn’t know anyone here. We were having a fairy themed party, which sounds worse than it actually is. I had to admit though, now Rhys was here I felt fairly ridiculous dressed up in the fairy wings.  
  
Rhys accepted the invitation and followed me through the hallway to the large dining room. I threw Owen’s notes on a table, they could wait.  
  
  
Estelle and her friends were getting pretty sloshed, and I wasn’t much better. Rhys was courteous enough not to mention anything though. What a sweet man.  
We were currently on the topic of Estelle’s army sweetheart. She’d met him in England, but he was stationed across the pond during the war. He was one of the reasons she’d decided to try her luck in America. She never found him again, and years later she heard he’d died as a hero, saving his men from a surprise attack during a routine training exercise.  
  
“But what about you, Rhys? Haven’t found a pretty American girl yet?” one of Estelle’s friends asked. Rhys shook his head in mock exasperation, blushing slightly. “Well, I’ve been seeing Janet for three months, she’s an actress, and let me tell you, I’m one lucky guy!”  
“Oh, she’s an actress. Anything we would have seen?”  
“She hasn’t done that much yet, but she’s filming right now in New Mexico.”  
“Her loss is our gain. I wish young men like you came to our parties more often.” She actually winked at him. I might be mentally scarred for life. Although I too was glad he’d dropped by, he’d really brightened up the party with his cheerful nature.  
  
  
“Girls, I think we should be off and leave these young folks,” Estelle said. I could kiss her at that moment. After I’d seen everyone off, I turned to Rhys. He was gazing off in space.  
“This was an amazing night. I’ve always admired Estelle Cole for her role in the increased awareness of fairies. It was such a life-turning discovery, and thanks to her everyone just accepted it instead of freaking out,” he shook his head in amazement.  
  
I smiled and nodded. “I know. And she’s so modest about it. She’s an amazing woman.”  
“As are you,” Rhys said softly. He blushed immediately, and moved around me to the door. “I had a great evening. Those chocolate covered macaroons were delicious.” He leaned towards me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. “Good night.”  
I squashed the fluttering butterflies in my stomach and opened to door to let him out. “I enjoyed it too.” Suddenly I remembered why he’d initially come here. “Hold on a second, I’ll get you John’s laptop.”  
  
I’d placed it on the stairs in the hallway earlier today just in case Rhys happened to pop by, then completely forgot about it.  
“Here you are,” I pushed the laptop in Rhys’ hands.  
“Thanks.” He leaned in and kissed me again on my cheek. “Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to kiss you twice.”  
“No problem.” If you didn’t count a fluttering stomach as a problem.  
Rhys walked to his car, nearly getting blown over by the wind.  
“It’s officially crazy weather. And we thought Wales was bad.”  
I laughed, waving as Rhys turned his car and left.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Jack sat in the bath, contemplating what he’d said earlier. ‘I’m not sure I’m ready for complicated?’ What was he thinking? Here he had a gorgeous and willing man, and he’d just let him go. And for what reason? So he’d just broken up with John, yes, but that had been over long before, they’d just not admitted it. He groaned. John was right, he _did_ screw up every relation he ever had.  
Taking a decision, he jumped out of the bath.  
  
Deciding to take the risk of driving the car, he programmed the address in the SatNav.  
Luckily, he didn’t have to go far. He stopped outside a rustic house, praying the gate wasn’t locked. It wasn’t, and he stepped through it into a neat front garden. Walking up to the front door, he ignored all his doubts. He hesitated a few moments before pressing the doorbell. He could do this.  
  
Ianto opened the door, stepping half outside to block the cold from going inside.  
“Surprise,” Jack said. Ianto looked shocked.  
“It definitely is, yeah. Hi.”  
“I was home alone, and I thought about you. And I realised I’m a fool, and that a little complication never hurt anyone. I should’ve let you come inside.”  
  
Ianto opened his mouth slightly and pulled up one eyebrow. He nervously looked back inside.  
  
“And I just thought,” Jack continued, “maybe… Oh god, you’re not alone, are you?”  
Ianto smiled tightly in response and shook his head. “No. I’m not, actually. I’m sorry.”  
“Oh. It’s nothing, it’s me who should be sorry, I shouldn’t have disturbed you,” Jack stumbled over his words, and made to turn away.  
  
Ianto opened his front door, revealing a young Asian girl standing in the doorway.  
She looked up to Ianto and asked, “Who’s this, Tad?”  
Jack was dumbfounded. “Tad?”  
“Yes,” Ianto said fiercely, “Jack, this is Tosh, my daughter. Tosh, this is my friend, Jack.”  
  
Tosh glanced up at Jack and solemnly extended her hand. “How do you do?”  
Jack shook her hand, and answered “I’m fine, thank you.”  
“Would you like to come inside?” Tosh asked.  
“No, I should be go-” he broke off as he saw another little girl appear behind Ianto.  
Ianto bend down to pick her up. “Who is this, Tad?”  
“Suzie, this is Jack. And Jack, this is my youngest daughter, Suzie.”  
Jack simply nodded and kept nodding. His mind was reeling.  
“Oh, Tosh and Suzie. I see.”  
Ianto smiled, as if he knew exactly what Jack had been thinking. “Come in, Jack. It’s warmer inside.”  
  
Jack walked inside reluctantly, looking for signs of Ianto’s wife. This was so not a good idea.  
He heard Ianto promising his kids hot chocolate before coming to take Jack’s coat.  
  
“Ianto, are you married?” He’d decided just asking would probably be best.  
Ianto briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them they looked so full of sadness, Jack immediately regretted asking.  
“I was. She died in a car crash. I tried to pull her out but it was already too late.”  
  
Suzie and Tosh broke the moment by asking Jack if he’d brought them something. He gave them each a piece of chocolate, which seemed to satisfy them. He looked up to Ianto, who looked embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry. I should have mentioned it sooner.”  
“No problem. I heard something about hot chocolate earlier?”  
  
  
It appeared Ianto could make just as delicious hot chocolate as he could coffee. He moaned softly to convey his pleasure. “God Ianto. How do you do this to me with just a hot beverage?”  
Ianto coughed and glanced at his kids. Jack took the hint and shut up.  
  
Tosh climbed on Ianto’s lap, complaining she didn’t have enough marshmallows.  
“You have five, like everyone else has.” Tosh wanted to show her mug to Ianto to let him count with her, but she accidentally spilled her chocolate all over his trousers.  
“Oh duw, that’s hot.” He put Tosh on the ground and stood up. “Girls, why don’t you go play in your Hub while I change and get cleaned up?”  
  
  
Ianto walked to his bedroom with Jack in his tow. Jack smirked as Ianto turned around to pretend he had at least a bit of privacy left.  
“Nothing I haven’t seen before anyway.” Ianto rolled his eyes but didn’t respond.  
“I’m really sorry about disturbing your night,” Jack said. Ianto fastened his belt and turned around to face Jack. “It’s okay,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I should’ve told you, but not many people are that keen on dating someone with two kids. And because they’re adopted, they find it hard to empathise with them. Because they don’t have my DNA? Bullshit.” He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, frustrated. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be talking like this.”  
  
Jack walked closer and took Ianto’s shoulders, rubbing down his arms in a soothing manner. “Hey. I like your kids,” he pulled Ianto in a full embrace, “And I like you.”  
Ianto leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder. “I know,” he mumbled, “but you’re leaving so soon. Why introduce them to someone I may never see again?”  
  
Ianto’s words felt like a pang through Jack’s heart. He didn’t want to be reminded he was just here on a holiday, not when he was holding the perfect man in his arms. Perfect, yet worlds apart. Ianto owned a coffee shop in Cardiff, while he had his own CCTV security company in Los Angeles.  
  
Ianto straightened his shoulders and lifted his head. “Let’s go and make sure the kids haven’t ruined their room.”  
  
  
The room was still in one piece – as far as that was possible in a children’s room – and Jack had to admit, it was brilliantly decorated. It looked straight from the set of a science fiction movie. The walls were adorned with flashing lights, and tubes were running all over the place. The floor was littered with action figures and miniature spaceships. In the middle of the room stood a massive bed in the form of a rocket, with Tosh and Suzie playing on top with some action figures.  
  
Ianto flushed at Jack’s enquiring look. “My wife was a bit of a science fiction fan. She was particularly fascinated with the Cybermen from Doctor Who, that’s why we have so many of them. I’m afraid she rubbed off on the children.”  
“I love it. You can never start too early educating them the wonders of science fiction,” Jack grinned. Ianto rolled his eyes, “Oh god, not another one.”  
  
Tosh called out to Jack to join them in their game. The Cybermen were just about to wipe the Daleks from existence. “You can play the hero, Jack,” she cried enthusiastically.  
Jack grinned at Ianto before joining them on the bed.  
  
Jack got tragically shot on Skaro during a stealth mission, but was revived and made immortal through the powers of the Time Vortex. Together, they defeated Davros and the Daleks, letting the Cybermen conquer the galaxy from their base in the Hub.  
  
“Ianto, I think I’m in love with your kids,” Jack declared.  
He immediately got a breathtaking kiss in reaction.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Today was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing and I was enjoying every moment of it, even the minor hangover from last night. I decided to pop by Estelle to check how she was doing.  
  
Estelle had apparently counted on my coming by, and hadn’t picked up her mail. I tutted at her laziness, but didn’t let it put a damper on my good mood. Searching through the flowerpot for the spare key and getting earth stuck under my fingernails did get a bit at me though, so I threw the mail on her desk maybe a bit more forcefully than I would’ve normally. “Gas company, electricity, fancy-looking envelope… Here you go.”  
Estelle took the bills and threw away the fancy letter. Unable to contain my curiosity – I mean, it was a _very_ fancy envelope – I asked her why she threw it away.  
  
“It’s just the same as usual. They always write the same.”  
“But what if it’s important?” How could she just dismiss it this easily?  
“It isn’t. The Fairy Representatives club wants to celebrate me for some reason.”  
  
I’ll admit it, I nearly gaped. Again.  
The Fairy Representatives came up for the Chosen One’s rights and made sure the communication between humans and fairies went smoothly. It was an honour to be chosen for their celebrations – it meant you’d made a profound impact on how Fairies were treated and seen in society. I couldn’t believe Estelle was just throwing it away, so I dove into her bin and fished it out.  
  
“Miss Cole! I cannot believe you would throw away a chance like this. Why don’t you go?”  
“Oh Gwen. Who’d come to see me? And how do you suppose I’d get there? I can hardly walk.”  
  
She didn’t know me then. I took her out to the swimming pool, starting lightly. We walked the length together, then I let go of her and encouraged her to walk alone. We kept practising the whole afternoon until I was sure Estelle could drink my blood. I might have accidentally kicked her walking rack out of reach a couple of times.  
  
  
I was exploring Jack’s study feeling particularly satisfied about how much progress Estelle had made when the phone rang. I picked up, hoping it wasn’t someone important who needed Jack.  
  
“Hey Gwen. How’s it going?”  
“Ianto! It’s great. I met a wonderful woman.”  
“You surprise me every day. What’s she like?”  
“I can be myself with her, she’s brilliant and she’s about ninety years old.”  
“You could do worse. Actually, you _have_ done worse.”  
“Thanks Ianto. Nice to know I can count on you. She’s actually my neighbour. Or Jack’s neighbour. You should meet Jack, he sounded like a nice guy.”  
“Yeah, we’ve met.”  
 _Beep_. “Oh bugger, hold on, I have another call.”  
  
“Hello?”  
“Gwen, hi, it’s Jack.”  
“Hey, how are you? How’s it going?”  
“Great, I’m loving it.”  
“Brilliant. Listen, can you hold for a second? My brother’s on the other line.”  
“Ianto?”  
“Yes, he mentioned you’d met.”  
“We did, yeah. How is he?”  
“Fine, I think. Just hold on a sec.”  
  
“Sorry Ianto, that was Jack.”  
“How did he sound? How is he doing?”  
“He just asked me how you are. But can I call you back?”  
“I can wait while you ask him. I don’t mind.”  
  
“Hey Jack. Ianto’s fine. He asked me how you are.”  
“Great. I’m just taking Myfanwy for a walk in town. So what has he been up to?”  
“I’m not sure. I can ask him, can you hold?”  
“Sure.”  
  
Needless to say, I was getting pretty pissed off. I started shouting.  
  
“I can’t believe you’ve had sex with the man staying in my house! The one thing he asked was if there were any men in town and I assured him there were not!”  
“Oh god, did he tell you that?”  
“Jack! I thought I was talking to Ianto. Oh bollocks. I must’ve lost him. Can I call you back?”  
  
As soon as I disconnected the call with Jack the phone started ringing again.  
  
“What?”  
“It’s Rhys. Did I do something wrong?”  
“Rhys! No, sorry I thought you were someone else.”  
“What a relief. I was thinking, do you have something to do for Christmas Eve?”  
“Not much. I was just about to go down the shops, get some groceries.”  
“Want some company?”  
“I’d love some.”  
  
  
Being in Rhys’ company was so uncomplicated and liberating I soon felt my anger for Ianto dissipate. Even going to a shop, something I normally dreaded, was made fun by Rhys’ indomitable cheer. He told me he was quite a decent cook, and we agreed to meet up another day so I could try his famous lasagne. We were in a small grocery store, and just as I finished up and went to the aisle to pay, the cashier ran off to answer his mobile.  
Rhys didn’t appreciate it, to say the least.  
  
“He just walked off! He sees us coming, and he walks off,” he shouted. “We’ll just help ourselves then, shall we?” He threw a wad of bills on the counter.  
“There you are, keep the change. We’re not coming here again. It’s overpriced anyway.”  
  
I was laughing at him, nearly getting tears in my eyes.  
“Rhys the rant,” I nicknamed him. This was another side of him, but I didn’t appreciate it any less. He shook his head again in the direction the cashier had disappeared and took our bags.  
“Come on, let’s go.”  
  
We walked out of the shop, pausing in the doorway to orientate where we’d left the car. That’s the moment Janet decided to walk by across the street. With another man. Rhys ran after her, “Janet!”  
  
I could see Janet making a lot of waving motions, indicating herself and the stranger.  
  
  
Rhys and I drove back to the house in silence. As soon as we entered the living room, he dropped himself into the sofa. “Why do I always fall for the bad girls?”  
“You didn’t know that.”  
He scoffed. “I knew she wasn’t good. And she ran off with that Brad guy as soon as my back was turned.”  
I offered him tea. “Do you have something stronger?”  
He’d obviously spent too much time in America if he didn’t use tea to solve his problems, but I switched my offer to a Guinness. He took a sip and groaned.  
  
Telling him I knew how he felt wouldn’t help, so I tried explaining it to him.  
“You hope you’re wrong. Every time she does something that tells you she’s not good you ignore it, and every time she comes through and surprises you, she wins you over and you lose the argument with yourself she’s not worth it.”  
Rhys stared at me with his mouth open. “Exactly. And there is the classic ‘how would such a girl ever stay with me’?”  
I nodded along and we sat in companionable silence for a while.  
  
Rhys sighed and sat up straighter. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t listen to this. I don’t want to ruin your Christmas Eve.”  
“It’s okay, I like the company.” I decided to go for it. I told him about Owen, and how everything turned out. I felt better getting it all of my chest, but this was rapidly turning into a sob-fest. Rhys handed me the Guinness, claiming I had more need for it.  
  
He asked me if Owen was the same who’d sent me those pages. When I agreed, he proclaimed Owen a heartless bastard for staying in touch and not letting me get over him in peace. He pulled me off the couch and told me we’d make his lasagne as comfort food.  
I don’t think I’ve ever loved a man more than I did Rhys at that moment.  
  
  
The next day, Rhys went with Estelle and me to get some clothes for the celebration. I’d invited him so we could both think about lighter subjects than heartbreak. His taste was pretty decent, as long as it was for a woman of Estelle’s age. I wouldn’t let him dress me.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Jack was celebrating Christmas alone with Myfanwy. She wasn’t bad company, but he could think of better. He could certainly think of a few who wouldn’t look quite so jealous at his plate of spaghetti.  
  
  
After a lot of bargaining with security, Jack had managed to get up to the highest rooftop he’d found. He’d always liked heights, despite making him feel insignificant.  
He was considering his options with Ianto. Stay here and start anew with the chance of being stuck here when everything went horribly wrong? Or go back to his successful life in Los Angeles, alone. He’d love to stay with Ianto, but John had had a point – he was crap at relationships. Wasn’t it better to go back home while they both still thought of one another fondly?  
  
  
Jack was packing. Tomorrow, it was time to leave and go back home. The thought filled him with dread. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about Ianto.  
  
Myfanwy heard something and ran downstairs. Jack followed curiously and heard the frantic knocking on his door. He opened the door cautiously to see Ianto standing on the doorstep.  
Jack opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off immediately by Ianto pulling them against each other, letting their mouths meet in a desperate kiss.  
  
Jack barely managed to close the door behind them before Ianto was fumbling with his belt and braces.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Rhys was cooking for me. He certainly seemed to be very fond of pasta, today it was macaroni with cheese.  
  
He’d come over today, declaring that Estelle and I needed the food of champions for tonight. I wasn’t sure how mac and cheese wins competitions, but it’s the gesture that counts.  
  
We sat around the dining table, enjoying Rhys’ food and generally having a good time. Rhys was currently in the middle of telling an extravagant story about something that’d happened to him and his mate Banana Boat. It was less hard to believe it really happened if you knew Banana, apparently.  
  
When everyone was done, Estelle excused herself and said she’d meet up with us in an hour or two, winking at me behind Rhys’ back.  
  
“Rhys, have I told you you’re an amazing cook yet?” I asked.  
“Not today, you haven’t,” he replied, looking pleased with himself.  
“Well, you are. As long as you don’t let it get to your head,” I answered in jest.  
Rhys acted dramatically shocked and grabbed his heart. “What must you think of me?”  
Oh, if only you knew.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

They lay panting next to each other.  
After their first heated coupling against the door, they’d stumbled into the bed, once again leaving a trail of clothes all over the house.  
  
Ianto spoke up first. “Your technique is indeed quite flawless.”  
“Told ya,” Jack smirked.  
“So…,” Ianto turned to face Jack, leaning on his arm. “Don’t you have to travel for your work? Maybe to London?”  
Jack’s face fell. “Never.” He stared at the ceiling.  
“Maybe we can work something out? Long-distance relations aren’t impossible,” Ianto sounded hopeful.  
Jack said nothing and kept staring at the ceiling, his whole body tensing up.  
  
After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jack spoke up. “I don’t think a long-distance relationship would work between us.” He finally turned and met Ianto’s eyes.  
“You don’t know what you do to me, Ianto Jones. I don’t think I’d be able to only see you once in a while.”  
Ianto groaned and flopped back down on the bed. “So you’re dumping me? Instead of at least trying?”  
 “Look, we’ll both just end up miserable. I’ll constantly be fretting about you when you’re not with me, and what about the girls? How would they feel about it if you left every so often? So you’ll be feeling guilty about them, and I’ll be prickly and annoying because I don’t want you to leave, and we’ll just split up. Maybe one last phone call. And that would be it. Leaving the both of us feeling like crap.”  
  
Ianto just stared, his face a blank mask.  
“And I think it’s better if we leave it at this, and keep our memories untainted. It’s been the most perfect vacation I’ve had Ianto, thanks to you, and I don’t want to lose that.”  
  
Ianto got up from the bed and took his boxers from where they’d carelessly been thrown on the floor. He very carefully didn’t look at Jack while he pulled them on.  
“Or maybe that won’t happen. Maybe I’m in love with you, Jack. And maybe I’d really like to spend time with you, however hard it’ll be.” Ianto sighed and threw a glance at Jack before walking out, pausing briefly in the doorway. “Doesn’t matter if you don’t feel the same though. Just forget I said anything.”  
  
Jack gaped at Ianto’s retreating back. That was not what he’d expected. Anger, or relief even, but a declaration of love? He wasn’t sure how to deal with that. Hell, he wasn’t even sure how _he_ felt any more. After thinking everything through he’d been so sure he’d taken the right decision, sparing both of them the heart grief that was sure to follow. Jack groaned and buried his head in the duvet. This was such a mess.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

We’d been talking for the past half hour, swapping embarrassing stories and enjoying a chocolate dessert, when Rhys’ phone rang. From what I could hear, Janet had stranded in the middle of nowhere, half an hour away. She desperately wanted her hero to come and rescue her.  
  
I told Rhys he should go, she’d finally seen sense and realised how great he was. Rhys sputtered about dessert, but I could see he was just saying it for the sake of politeness. He was eager to go see Janet, but he promised he’d make it to the Fairy Representation Club later in the evening.  
  
He dropped a kiss on my forehead and assured me once more he’d be there.  
  
  
I considered pouring a glass of brandy but decided against it. I’d need my wits on me later in the evening.  
  
With nothing better to do, I searched for Owen’s pages and resigned myself to reading through them. I’d just installed myself comfortably in the sofa when my phone rang. I picked up without looking at the display.  
  
Of course it would be Owen calling. I felt terrible for feeling happy he called.  
He told me he’d sent a package, and if it had arrived yet? He asked me to check the front gate, just to be sure.  
I opened the door to Owen standing there with a present.  
“Surprise,” he snapped his phone shut, “I found your Christmas present.”  
  
I’d invited him in albeit reluctantly. I didn’t need this right now. Owen blathered on, talking about how nice this place was and how it suited me. How much he’d missed me. I let him ramble on until I couldn’t stand it anymore.  
  
“Owen, I don’t care anymore. You come here, tell me you’ve missed me, and expect me to just jump back in your arms. And you’re still engaged! You’re just a cheating bastard, and I can’t believe I ever saw something in you. I met someone here, and even though he’s unavailable, he’s shown me how a perfect man should be.”  
  
Despite my hard words I still felt my heart clench. I’d really loved Owen.  
  
Owen’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean that. I came across half the world for you!”  
“Yes, I do,” I replied, furious. He was acting so patronizing, as if I were hysterical. “And actually, you’ve never been good for me. You just used me when you wanted, never respected my wishes, and now, when I try to get over you, here you are! You’re such a bastard, Owen, and I hope you’re happy with Diane.”  
  
It felt liberating, getting all that off my chest. I left Owen standing in my kitchen, gaping, to visit Estelle. We had a party to go to.  
  
  
We barely arrived on time. Estelle had searched a bracelet made out of sculpted rose petals for me, which had been buried underneath a lot of old clothes.  
I hurried her through the check-in, making sure she was sat comfortably, and went into the room to search for Rhys. I hadn’t expected quite this many people though. There must’ve been at least two hundred, probably more, and all were there for Estelle. I felt so proud of her at that moment.  
  
I couldn’t locate Rhys and went back to the lounge, picking up Estelle to walk her in. The moment the doors opened and she saw the crowd, she gasped and wavered slightly. I offered her a smile, and we proceeded. She smiled and nodded at everyone. I handed Estelle over to someone from the Club when we reached the stage and went to my seat.  
  
The moment Estelle wanted to start her speech, Rhys came running down the aisle. He greeted me panting. “Hey. Sorry I’m late.”  
“You made it, that’s what matters,” I smiled.  
  
  
“Gwen?” Rhys asked midway through Estelle’s speech. “What are you doing on New  Year’s Eve?”  
“I’ll be back in Wales by then.” Was it my imagination or was that a disappointed look on his face?  
“You know… It’s been a while since I’ve visited my family in Wales,” he said hesitantly.  
“Oh?” Very eloquent reply, Gwen.  
“If I’m in Wales, will you go out with me for New Year’s Eve?”  
I kissed him in reply.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The taxi was waiting. Jack knew he was loitering, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the house. He sighed and gave up. He took his last suitcase and put it in the boot of the cab.  
  
  
His mind was filled with thoughts of Ianto during the drive. Their goodbye hadn’t been how he’d imagined it, and certainly not how he’d wanted it to go. Ianto’s declaration of love kept replaying through his mind. He’d considered everything it meant the past night.  
Jack had thought about how he felt, but the only thing that came up was confusion.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked out of the window. Too late now to change it, he was leaving. Soon it wouldn’t matter anyway.  
  
  
The car turned into a very familiar looking street. As they passed Ianto’s house, Jack’s brain caught up with his heart.  
  
“Stop! Could you wait here?” He didn’t wait to hear the answer, jumped out of the car and ran to Ianto’s house, uncaring about his baggage. He burst through the gate and started knocking on the front door like a madman. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened on a crack.  
  
A scruffy looking Ianto peeked through and arched an eyebrow when he saw Jack.  
“Ianto! Please listen to me. I realise I have serious commitment problems, but I’d like to try this with you,” Jack pleaded.  
  
Ianto hung in the door opening and let out a long-suffering sigh. “Look Jack, I appreciate it but you don’t have to do this. If you think it’s not going to work out, fine. I respect your opinion.”  
  
“No, Ianto, I really want to do this. I want us to have a relationship, I want to be with you. I want to hear you read stories to your children at night, I want to play Captain Jack with them, I want to come home to you in the end of the day,” Jack tried to get closer to Ianto, blocked by the door. He lifted his arm to cup Ianto’s cheek in his hand, relishing the feel of stubble against his palm. “I want to be yours, and you to be mine.”  
  
Ianto’s face remained blank, and Jack started to worry. Then, his lips curved into a smile.  
“Those have to be the most cheesy lines I’ve ever heard,” Ianto joked. He opened the door further and pulled Jack closer. “Good thing I like cheese,” he mumbled before launching an attack at Jack’s mouth.  
  
When they both pulled back for air, Ianto tugged at Jack’s coat and led him further into the house, pushing the door closed with his foot. They came to a stop in the middle of the hall, kissing ferociously. Something niggled at the back of Jack’s mind.  
  
“Ianto?” he asked in the other man’s mouth.  
“Hmm?” Ianto started nuzzling the nape of Jack’s neck.  
“Aren’t your kids gonna see us if we stay here?” Jack asked after a few moment, nearly rendered speechless by the sensation of Ianto licking his neck, his stubble scraping over Jack’s skin.  
  
Ianto softly bit at Jack’s neck before answering. “They’re staying with Lisa’s parents a couple of days.”  
That was all the encouragement Jack needed to let out a groan of pleasure.  
  
Ianto placed kisses all over Jack’s throat, marking him while slowly undoing the buttons of the older man’s shirt. He slid down the braces and yanked out the slip of Jack’s shirt. He moved the actions of his mouth to lower regions. Fumbling with Jack’s belt and flies, he sucked gently on a nipple, looking up and straight into Jack’s eyes.  
  
Jack was panting heavily and moved slightly to lean back against the wall. He brought his hands up to slide through Ianto’s short hair, leaving one hand grasping the strands while the other tried to slip under Ianto’s waistband.  
  
Ianto slid further down, rendering Jack’s attempts futile, and licked a trail from Jack’s nipple to his bellybutton. He sat on his knees, pulling Jack’s trousers and pants down in one smooth move. Moving closer, he took Jack’s cock in his mouth.  
  
Jack gasped, surprised by the sudden warmth. He let his head fell back against the wall, moaning softly. His hands were tugging at Ianto’s hair, urging him to move.  
Ianto quickly brought him to the edge, pulling back before he was able to come. “Ianto, please…”  
  
Ianto sat back on his heels and smiled smugly. “Yes, Jack?”  
Jack bucked his hips towards where Ianto’s face had been a few moment before. “Please, just…”  
  
Taking mercy on Jack, Ianto leaned forwards again, blowing cold air on the wet, taut skin. He took Jack’s cock in his mouth, slowly bringing him off by swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks.  
  
Jack expected Ianto to pull away again when he felt his balls tighten. Instead, Ianto swallowed every drop. When he came down from his high, Jack found himself slumped back against the wall.  
  
After he regained his sense of equilibrium, he pulled Ianto up and led them up the stairs to Ianto’s bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

_  
_

 

Jack and Ianto managed to save Jack’s luggage by calling the taxi company and paying the bill and a fine. They learned to know each other better throughout the next week, and Jack was strengthened in his belief that he’d made the right decision.  
  
  
Gwen came back from L.A. together with Rhys the day before New Year. She’d agreed with Jack she could stay a few days extra, as he wouldn’t be needing the house immediately anyway.  
  
  
On New Year’s Eve, Ianto had invited Gwen and Rhys over to celebrate with him, Jack and the kids.  
There was a big dinner, cooked by Ianto and Rhys and almost burned thanks to Jack trying to help.  
  
At midnight, kisses were generously distributed by everyone.  
  
Tosh and Suzie were allowed to stay up late, only being sent to bed when they were caught yawning at one o’clock. Jack brought them to their room, the Hub, and started reading a bedtime story. Not even one third in, they fell asleep.  
  
  
In the early hours of the morning, after seeing out Gwen and Rhys, Jack turned to Ianto with a devious smile. He walked up close to Ianto and held up something in his hand. Ianto tried to look up to see what it was but got distracted by Jack’s mouth searching out his.  
  
They kissed slowly, simply enjoying the contact. When they broke apart, Jack grinned and said, “Leftover branch of mistletoe. I couldn’t just let it go to waste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [reel_torchwood](http://reel_torchwood.livejournal.com).
> 
> Any views expressed about tea are not my own and should not be taken seriously. The mini-prologue is straight from the film. Because I can't write like that.
> 
> Originally posted at [my livejournal](http://meloenijs.livejournal.com/1379.html#cutid1).


End file.
